1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a lighter and, in particular, to a lighter that produces intersecting flames.
2. Related Art
Many types of lighters have been manufactured to include features that make them more useful and/or attractive to consumers. The patent literature includes examples of some lighters have been manufactured to include more than one gas nozzle in attempts to improve the characteristics of lighters.
One example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,725 which discloses a turbo-jet lighter with three nozzles.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,662 to Ishiguro which discloses a gas lighter in which two gas nozzles are angularly disposed outwardly with respect to the axis of the burner head in order to produce a large flat flame.
The present disclosure is directed to an improved lighter that includes at least two nozzles which, when lit, provide two separate flames that intersect in a region spaced apart from the body of the lighter.
In one embodiment, the lighter has a body and includes a fuel reservoir and an ignition mechanism, each contained within the body. The lighter also includes a first nozzle and a second nozzle, each nozzle having an upper end, and each nozzle being fluidly connected to the reservoir and at least partially contained within the body. A switch is operatively connected to both the fuel reservoir and the ignition mechanism. Upon manual actuation of the switch, the first nozzle generates a first flame and the second nozzle generates a second flame intersecting the first flame in a region spaced from the upper end of the first and second nozzles.
In another embodiment, the lighter includes a first nozzle and a second nozzle positioned at an angle of about 5 to about 45 degrees to the first nozzle. Each nozzle is fluidly connected to the reservoir. A switch is operatively connected to both the fuel reservoir and to the ignition mechanism. Upon manual actuation of the switch, a first flame is generated from the first nozzle and a second flame is generated from the second nozzle, each of the flames intersecting in a region spaced from an upper end of the first and second nozzles.
In yet another embodiment, upon manual actuation of the switch, a first flame is generated from the first nozzle and a second flame is generated from the second nozzle, each of the flames intersecting in a region spaced apart from an upper end of the body by at least about xc2xd centimeter.